Te Amo
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Krayandor and Taz. I've already put this on Tumblr but THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER!


The small, Mexican woman lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. It was almost three in the morning but sleep just wasn't coming to her tonight; many different thoughts were circulating her head but she refused to believe that the reason she was awake was because of the most recurring thought. She told herself over and over that she was focusing on her next mission though, deep down, she knew that wasn't true because the next mission wasn't for another couple of weeks. She started the think of her team and whether they were well equipped for the mission. But in doing so she began to think of one particular member of her team.

It had been almost two weeks since Krayandor had tracked his superior officer down whilst highly intoxicated, he'd been acting strange for about a month before he actually did anything about it. Stuttering more than usual whenever she spoke to him, dropping more things around her, blushing every time he looked at her. She hadn't taken any notice, Krayandor's unusual conduct was never her problem. But he caught up with her, the stench of alcohol emitting off him as if it were his natural smell, and kissed her.

Without thinking, she'd pushed him off her and smacked him around the head so hard that, if she wasn't so pissed off, she would've worried for his safety. After she'd threatened him in a language he would never understand, she stalked off, muttering the occasional insult under her breath.

He avoided her after that, pushing himself into walls whenever she walked past with a look that screamed _'if only looks could kill'_. In meetings, he'd sit the furthest away from the Lieutenant and avoid all eye contact - he was lucky she wasn't one of those girls who gossiped. The rest of the team didn't see anything unusual in the matter, Taz was always angry. They'd just suspected that she'd just stabbed him again and from the look on her face, she wanted to.

Lying in bed, she turned and punched the pillow as she told herself again and again that she was angry at Krayandor. That it was a stupid move and that she did _not _enjoy it. Not at all. Not even a little bit. And she was most definitely _not _debating whether to go seek him out, in the dead of the night, and do it again. Because of all people, _Krayandor _was not the one she wanted to kiss… right?

Accepting that sleep wasn't coming, she decided to take a walk. Maybe the fresh air-conditioning of Starship 15A2 would clear her mind - what she wouldn't give to feel the warm rush of Mexican wind on her face. Her _Mamá_ would know what to say in a situation like this. She stopped her train of thought right there - she'd much rather think about Krayandor's lips on hers than think of her _familia._

Just as she stepped out her door, however, she heard movement. Someone else had also decided to take a night-time walk and was heading around the corner. She pushed herself inside a little alcove that was probably useful in some respect but luckily for her, was empty. She wasn't in the mood to explain why she was up so late at night but when the person was in her direct line of sight, she saw that it was the person she wanted to see the most - and the least.

Krayandor was strolling along the hall, looking tired as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Looking back, Taz realised that she hadn't actually looked at him since the incident, so his decline in demeanour shocked her. Huge bags hung under his once-bright eyes and he walked with his shoulders hunched and his head down. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable.

He cast a quick look to Room 394 - Taz's room - and look down quickly, muttering under his breath. She caught the words _stupid _and_ idiot_, repeated constantly and she felt something twinge in her long-dead heart. As quick as lightening, she was out of her hiding area, grabbing Krayandor by his collar and dragged them both into her room - all before he had any idea what was going on. When he looked down at the little figure pinning him against her door he began to talk - fast.

"Oh Dead-God man, don't hurt me again! I promise I won't do that again, man, I promise!" He was struggling beneath her grasp and she found it slightly endearing. Throwing caution to the wind, she moved closer to him, close enough that he had the almost cross his eyes to stare into hers and their breaths were mingling together.

"I will keel jou," she murmured quietly, "if you _don't _do dat again." He stared at her, in shock, and watched as her cheeks turned a faint red and she cast her eyes downwards. Slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether it was a joke or not, he put one finger on her chin and softly lifted her face up to meet his.

He had beautiful eyes, she'd never noticed, and they seemed to smile at her as he stared deep in her own. She released her tight hold on his shoulders and gripped the material around his waist as he cupped her face with his hands; they were both moving slowly as if they rushed it, it would disappear.

She froze, unable to close the tiny gap between them, afraid of what it would mean. She was still trying to figure out her emotions and if she did something she regretted…

And then his lips were on hers, the briefest of touches before he pulled away but it told her everything she needed to know. Within that spilt second, she realised she couldn't leave him tonight without feeling what it _really _felt like to kiss him.

So she leaned in and met his lips with a hunger she didn't know she possessed, the kiss was desperate, as if she didn't take advantage of it, it would end. His hands left her face and he wrapped her in his arms - one hand getting tangled in her messy, black hair and the other spread out across her back, pulling her in as close as possible. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and threaded her hands roughly through his hair, holding onto him even tighter than before.

Letting the hand in her hair drop to join the other that was tightening around her waist, he held her even more secure so that she wouldn't stumble as he began to walk her backwards, towards her bed. They fell upon it, never once breaking the kiss. Legs entangled and his hands once again gripped in her hair, the kiss deepened. He smiled when she began whispering his name against his lips, never had she shown this side of her, she had never let anyone see she needed them.

Stopping for air their lips parted just a millimetre; she was breathing hard, unable to look anywhere but his eyes that were looking down on her as if he'd never seen her before.

"Krayandor…" She whispered in her complicated accent, "_No sé... No sé qué hacer. Ayúdame. No puedo lo manejar_." Her lips brushed his as she spoke fast and panicky, he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Taz. Taz." He whispered against her lips, loving the way her name fell off his tongue, he'd never said her name in such a way before, "Speak English, man." He chuckled softly before planting another quick kiss on her lips. His hands were still in her hair and she was once again holding onto the clothing by his waist, he felt her grip tighten as she struggled to find the English words.

"_No sé_… I don't… know. " She breathed, closing her eyes in confusion, "I can't, _no puedo_, what are we going to do now? ¿Ahora qué?" He silenced her worries by covering her face and neck in little kisses, coming to a rest, once again, at her lips. He stroked her face as he spoke softly,

"We'll figure something out, Taz. We always do, like the time we were on Bug's planet. I thought we were both going to die, man! But here we are." He lowered his voice to a whisper as her lips brushed his again.

"_Si, _'ere we are." She closed her eyes again, and he kissed both her eyelids. "Krayandor." She breathed repeatedly; marvelling, as he was, how his name rolled off her tongue, as if it were stolen from a beautiful poem. "Krayandor." He softly kissed her forehead, and then trailed more down her temple, cheek and jaw. She sighed in content as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. "Krayandor." She whispered again, kissing his lips tenderly, allowing herself to forget all of her problems.

She slowly rolled them over so that she was looking down on him as she started to kiss and nibble his neck, leaving little red marks every time she moved on. He began exploring her body, he wanted to know every curve, he ran his fingers up and down the side of her body. Starting from her hip and ending at her arm - she shuddered at his touch as she sucked on his neck.

"That's gonna leave a mark, man! " He chuckled into the mass of black that was her hair, it wasn't in a bandana and Krayandor saw how it actually tumbled down her back instead of being the short cut he'd thought it was, he realised how little he knew her, he wanted to change that.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up worried, her brow furrowing, he thought quickly,

"Don't worry, the others will probably think Specs did it." A look flashed through her eyes that Krayandor, at first, didn't recognize. She rolled off him and laid upon her back, looking up at her ceiling like she had done earlier in the night. Krayandor, hurt by her near-rejection, rolled on his side and started running his fingers across her stomach. "Taz, what's wrong?" But she stared at the ceiling adamantly, as if she didn't want him to know what she was feeling… "Are you _jealous_!" He exclaimed happily.

He knew he'd hit his mark when she blushed furiously and tried to turn away but he held onto her tightly and pulled her back so she too was on her side. "There is nothing between me and Specs," He spoke delicately, so as to not mess with her emotions again, "I may have liked her once but that all changed on Bug's world. Taz," His voice turned into a whisper and he looked away, embarrassed, "I want you." His arm, that was wrapped around her waist, started to slip as he desperately wanted to take back what he said. He felt like an idiot for admitting that to _Taz_, she would never feel the same way about him, not as strongly anyway.

But she, hesitantly, lifted her hand to turn his face back to hers, stroking from his jaw to his temple she said,

"I want jou too, Krayandor." Closing his eyes at her touch, he felt her lips on his again. Responding gently, he cupped her face with his spare hand and rubbed her cheek when he felt her sag a little from fatigue.

"Sleep." He breathed, trying to get the covers around her, she shook her head quickly and opened her eyes wide, to show that she really was awake, "I'll be here when you wake up, sleep." She touched just below his eyes and then replaced her fingertips with her lips, he felt his eyelashes flutter shut on her cheek.

"Only if jou sleep too, jou look like jou 'ave not slept in weeks, _esé_." He helped her beneath the duvet and climbed in after her,

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured as he opened his arms, allowing her to snuggle into his chest, "Too embarrassed," he kissed the top of her head and wrapped her tight as they both closed their eyes, before just drifting off he whispered, "I can sleep now though. I've got you."

She listened to his gentle, steady breathing and allowed a small smile,

"Krayandor? _Te amo._"


End file.
